


Never Again

by Andromeda (athalara)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athalara/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's gonna take Rodney away from him.<br/>Possibly OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting of an old fic to centralize my fiction here. Originally written in 2005.  
> Originally written for []()sga_flashfic's Darkness challenge.  
> Beta by Gaia. Also thanks to Mia, MissP & Saeva in #primenotprime for ironing out a verb tense problem.

They say there're 4-6 liters of blood in the average human body. Strange, it seems more, soaked around her like that.

She doesn't look so fucking sure of herself now. Hitting on him all week and then sneaking into his room . . . she thought of herself as irresistible, stretched like a whore in my Rodney's bed, wearing only a scarlet negligee and a thong. She even had the audacity to ask *me* what I was doing there!

Fucking bitch. 

The pillow and the sheets have turned a deep red. They're not salvageable, a pity. They were the softest Rodney had.

Blood still oozes out her neck but her bitch’s heart is most definitely stopped. I made sure. Thrice, I pierced it for good measure. Not a great loss, really - for all her airs, she was just one of the anthropologists and I don’t think Dr. Corrigan is gonna miss her much. 

You know, I think she looks prettier now. Her skin's delicately pale, making the makeup brighter, and her features are softer without all that stupid arrogance behind them. 

A broken porcelain doll lying in a scarlet flower: Paul would have liked the metaphor. He had a dozen words to describe anything, from the soft hues of a fallen leaf in autumn to the rich colors of the sunshine over the ocean. I wonder how he would have described the moment the Colonel blew that poet’s head of his off, how his blood fell all over me, the last beating of his heart under my fingertips. The Colonel took him away from me, 'cause no man could touch his precious heir.

But nobody's going to take my Rodney away from me -no man, no alien and no fucking bitch. 

"John?"

Rodney's home. He looks so shocked, my babe. I stand up. The echo of my knife hitting the floor resonates in the sudden stillness. 

I frame his face with my hands, leaving faint red marks on his cheekbones. His bright blue eyes are open wide, filled with incomprehension, surprise, fear, questions...

And love.

God, how much I love him!

"She wanted to take you away." There's no need to say more. He knows how Paul was taken from me. I lick his lips with my tongue, nibbling on his lower lip, working my way inside his mouth. I feel his rapid breathing on my lips, his chest caressing mine in each inhalation, the small harsh sound from his throat magnified in the utter silence. His skin is trembling under my hands, slicked with a fine sheet of perspiration. I can hear the wheels turning in his head, weighing each of many questions from all angles. His eyes flicker to the bed, to the shell of the woman who had barely registered on his radar before last week, and then back to me. And I feel it the moment he reaches a decision. His breathing slows, his lips part and I dive in, relearning his taste, his scent, his touch, imprinting him on my soul all over again.

"Let's get you in the shower," he whispers. "You can't go around the city looking like this. I'll take care of things out here."

Oh yeah, no one is gonna separate us. Ever.

\- END –


End file.
